


Lux Armiger

by AtumWinterWolfe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Daddy Kink, Demons, Distrust, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Multi, Murder, Near Death Experiences, No Incest, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Silver Fox, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Twins, Voice Kink, Wing Kink, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtumWinterWolfe/pseuds/AtumWinterWolfe
Summary: One girl with a haunting past is living with the DMC Boys. She is mysterious yet she's not. When two men stroll into the shop one day asking her for help, everything she's worked so hard to forget about and run from is back. She tries her best to run away and ignore it but fate is not on her side. She must face many trials and remember all that has happened in her life to truely put and end to the dark night she has been living in. All the while creating relationships with the Sons of Sparda and even the Legendary Dark Knight himself. The question still lies will she be ready to face everything and accept what she ultimately hates?
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, shenanigans, demons [mentioned briefly], blood, gore, the usual, family reunion, tension, fighting, half- demons, quarter-demons, drinking, fighting, the sparda sons being treated like children

The girl sat down on the couch and was reading a It: A Novel, By Stephen King. It was a quiet day strangely enough. Sparda sat beside her reading some unknown boom while Vergil sat in the corner reading a book as well. Dante had his feet up at his desk as per usual. Nero appeared to be in the shower after coming back from a long mission with Nico.

He had decided to move in with Dante at Devil May Cry- since he had recently decided to expand the place for god only knows why. And V- well he somehow split away from Vergil and became his own person still able to use his familiars- was currently reading as well, leaning by the entrance. It was oddly quiet, something unusual for this place but it was a nice change. As she turned the page she heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Nero walking out with a towel in his hair. Drying what remnants of water were left and dressed casually in some grey jogging pants and a dark worn shirt.

Turning her gaze back to her book, she continued reading before the door to the shop opened. Expecting it to be Lady or Trish or maybe even a client she never looked up. She then heard a set of familiar voices. One speaking clearly to her, it shocked her so much she dropped her book. "It's you."

Slowly looking up she locked her blue eyes with deep red. Her gaze shifting over to the other man standing beside him her gaze darkening in response. She leaned diwn picking up ber book marking the page without looking and set it down beside where she sat. She slowly stood up acutely aware that all eyes were on her and the two men currently in the shop. "I almost didn't recognize you. It's good to see you again- Dont say that name." She cut him off tone serious and holding no room for argument.

"That's not my name." She murmured. "Then what do we call you?" "Anything you want except that." She spat in his direction eyes never leaving him as the older man spoke.

"You look different. Really different. It's nice to see you again." He smiled lightly. "What is it that you want? I know you didn't come here just to see me. How did you even find me anyways?" She asked slowly diverting her gaze away from the younger man who looked to be about maybe four or six years older than her.

"You know Rose can't lie to me." He tilted his head to the side before- nodding it lightly. "I am going to kill her." She muttered under her breath. "What's going on here?" Nero asked now standing beside her. "Nothing you need to be worried about." She replied without looking at him.

"We need your help." The older man replied. "No." Was all she said before turning around. "Not even gonna ask why?" The younger man stepped forward.

"Don't need too- not interested." She muttered. "This is serious. We can't do it without you." "Sure you can. And even if I did want to help you- which I don't."

"You need someone better equipped for this. If it's what I think it's about. You've come to the wrong girl." She huffed out. "And you'd would bring him of all people with you wouldn't you?"

She gestured to the younger man standing beside him without turning around to know where he was at. "I needed someone to come with me to make you listen." "But didn't have to choose that one. Maybe if he wasn't here I would have said yes. But since he is my answer is no. He needed to leave my prescence. Immediately." She huffed.

"And what if I don't leave? Then what?" He asked sounding closer. "Don't test me." She hissed. "I wouldn't come to you if I didn't need you." The older man replied.

"What's going on here?" Nero asked. "Important business- between us and her." The younger man pointed between her and him and the older man. She pushed past the younger man, bumping his shoulder since he was in her way. 

"You wanna talk right- let's talk." She said gesturing to the doors leading outside. "Now hol' up there babe, now I've done my damnest not to ask but who are they?" Dante asked now appearing to have sat up. "People I know. One of which I'm less than pleased to see." She told Dante.

"Come on. Outside." She said to the two in front of her. They walked past her and out the door the older of the two held a slight frown. "Next time you want to talk come alone." She muttered to him.

"I'll be back. No need to worry." She then rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Why now of all places and times. God I swear..." She trailed off shaking her head before walking out following them. Leaving the five men perplexed as hell.

This was the first time she has ever spoken, let alone showed any real attitude. They all needed to have a serious talk with her when she got back. The girl turned to the two men. "Follow me." Doing as she said they followed her for a total of maybe twenty minutes to a bar, a very expensive looking bar. They walked inside after her and she sat down at the bar counter seeing the barmaid and ordering a bourbon for the older man and some crown royal for her and the younger man.

The woman nodded and they locked eyes for more than necessary. "Make sure it's the wild turkey for him." She yelled over the music. "What do the two of you want?" She asked as the woman came back and gave them their drinks. "Leave the bottles." She muttered then woman nodding and going to fetch what she said glancing back to give her customer a long glance.

"We need your help dealing with Adrixx." The older man muttered after downing his shot. "I'm not getting unvolved with that. I left that damn bastard for a reason. I'm not getting involved with anything with him. End of story. God find another fool." She spat downing her shot of crown royal.

"Please." He begged. Maybe if you had come alone I would have answered differently, but as long as he's with you I'm not helping. I would rather die than get involved with that man again." She hissed pouring another shot as the older man did too. She called over the barmaid and gave her to bottle back.

"Their tabs free. His will always be free- but him- she gestured to the younger man- charge and tax him all you want. Run his bill sky high for all I care. Give him whatever he wants." She told the girl who nodded.

"This conversation is over. And don't come back to she shop unless you want trouble with the guys. You wanna talk again catch when I'm alone and not that the shop. That's your best bet." She replied. "Take care, Q." She muttered.

And as much as I can't stand you, you be safe, K." She nodded to the barmaid and she turned and left. She'd return tonight, maybe. The girl walked out and back to the shop waljing in looking just as pissed as when she left. "You alright there tiger? You look a little jaded?" Dante asked.

"Didn't know you knew what that word was. But I'm fine, believe me." She reassured. "Who were they?" Nero asked.

"People I know. That I wsh I didn't." She cracked a smile smile on one side before it disappeared as it came. "Should we be concerned?" V asked still holding his cane. "No, not in the least. Everything's fine."

"What did they need from you? Sound oretty important. "Never thought I'd be playing twenty-one questions with you of all people, Nero. She joked. "Since when do you talk. Or joke around?" He fired back.

"It's rare- but it's a thing." "So are we just chopped liver?" Dante asked. Raising a brow the girl turned to him. "You're just going to keep us in the dark?" Nero asked.

"If it were something important is tell you. But there are seriously just things- I'd rather not dig up. To simply put it- I'd rather leave this in particular buried." "If that's what you'd like." Sparda chimed in. "That's bullshit and you know it." Nero muttered.

"For as long as I can." She replied afterwards catching everyone' attention. "What's that supposed to mean?" Nero raised his voice- a bit of a growl in it. Blinking slowly she turned to him locking eyes. Nodding her head in his direction she spoke, "You'll figure it out, everyone always does." She turned away and walked to her book.

Her long raven hair flowed behind her, her bangs just above her eyelashes if not touching them. Her riding goggles hung loosely around her neck. Her elegant black dresses skirt reaching the floor clean floor. She kept the shop clean and tidy which was a godsend because it needed to badly. Though her black boots didn't go with it she wore then anyways which baffled the men. But none of them could talk either so they let it slide.

A necklace with a bullet sat around her neck, and a braclet that held strange charms sat on her wrist, both of which didn't match either but they held some sort of sentimental value to her. One which none of them dared to ask in their years of knowing her. She was the one who tracked Sparda down and reunited him with his sons and grandson. To which they were all grateful for, though they didn't know how to show it properly. It seems the all the sons of sparda had emotional constipation- which infuriated her to no end some days but hell She couldn't complain. She wanted so badly to keep things buried- her past buried.

Simply for the fact that she couldn't accept it. Herself for everything she had done. "It is far too quiet around here, think I'm gonna go out." She replied. "You look dressed as if your going to a ball with snobbish rich bastards." Dante replied.

"I am." She huffed irritably. "I'll make sure to invite you all next time." She huffed rolling her eyes. "They can kiss my behind about these boots not matching I need moving shoes, not constricting heels on my feet." She glowered to nowhere in particular.

"Where is this party at?" "Doesn't say. They come and get you. By the way I need to see if Lady and Trish are ready. It's about time for us to go, they'll be here in a minute." Just as she said that the two women appeared through the door.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. My bad she shall appear." She playfully recorrected making Trish smirk at her. "You two ready?" "The question is are you?" Lady replied back.

"If I wasn't you'd surely know." "You're leaving us here babe?" Dante threw up his arms exageratively. "Yes." All three women responded simultaneously.

"You'd be the last person I invite to a event such as this. Hell you might be lucky to even get invited." The raven haired woman replied getting up from the couch. "Oh for the love of- zip it!" The three women spoke again in unison making the man huff out irritably. Vergil cracked a small almost unnoticed smile, and so did V.

"Great leave us all here- bored." Dante huffed. "You four. You. You. You. And you."

She said pointing to Dante, Nero, Vergil and Sparda- All need to have some family bonding time that doesn't involve trying to shank the ever living shit out if each other. Ignoring another one's existence, and leaving your family behind. And arguing with your uncle and resenting your father." She said looking at a specific one of them every time.

"What about him?" Vergil spoke up. "V's fine. He can continue reading. He's good- unlike the four of you. Although that is confusing considering he is a part of you, but the hell if I know." The girl shrugged turning to the two women. "Shall we?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Trish and Lady replied in unison heading to the door with her in toe. "This is so not fair." Nero muttered. "Life ain't fair Boo. See ya later." She smiled waving almost seductively at the four before smirking and turning to the two women who walked outside with her to the provided limo.

One by one they got inside closing the door afterwards seeing champagne and glasses waiting sitting in ice and they looked at each other in unison. "How much do you wanna bet they won't last ten minutes without trying to kill each other. I bet three hundred the shop is going to be destroyed by the time we get back." The girl replied. "I'll give them five minutes", Lady said. "Two." Trish said and low a behold not even two minutes later glass shattered as the limo pulled off and a couch flew out through the hole in the wall it created followed by a etheral blue light and a diagonal slash.

"I know Vergil did not just use Judgement Cut. I mean What. The. Fuck." She hissed. "It's their problem." Lady replied.

"True." Trish said picking with her perfectly manicured nails. "Damn and I lost the bet. I owe you three hundred." She muttered making Trish smirk darkly. "Yea you did. I expect it in the next month. You too Lady." She said looking at her.

"Damnit." The raven haired human cursed under her breath. "How about first thing tomorrow morning. Meet me at Noctem Rosé at ten o'clock no later than ten thirty I'll have it by then." "Woah Icy. You don't work how do you have that money almost upfront like that?" Lady asked.

"I do work, it's just no one sees me. Plus I pay what I owe unlike some stingy people.... She trailed off glancing to the side. "Dante." They both huffed. "I do a lot of things. Just like I own Noctem Rosé." She replied crossing her legs and leaning back as Lady poured three glasses of champagne giving one to Trish and Icy.

"You own that bar? But it's one of the most prestigious clubs in Redgrave, and no less expensive. Plus it takes you years maybe months to book a spot and security is few but you can't get past them." Lady replied shocked.

"It doubles as a club too. I also own a manor a bit of a ways out from here. I usually let people stay there for a price but if you two ever want the place to yourselves feel free to contact me. It's a haven for female hunters and things of that sort. Just a place for women to chill and be women. Men are forbidden unless it's absolutely necessary. And since it's cloaked you'll need my help to find it until your able to get in without me."

She sipped from the glass feeling the sweet intoxicating liquid flow smoothly down her throat as she swallowed it. "Sounds like a plan. But answer this..." Trish trailed off. "Why do you own so many things? And how come we never see you at any of these so called places?"

"I don't need to be there to keep things running. I trust the ones I left in charge. We are too much alike, they would never betray me but just in case they do I have a contingency plan. Rest assured." Icy spoke. "But I need you two to keep this secret."

"I don't want the guys to know but..... I feel a storm coming. Today I got visited by two other people from my past, saying they need my help. Whenever someone from my past comes back it's never good. Not even the power of the sons of Sparda and even Sparda himself isn't enough to stop this storm. I'm going to need to call in some favors and people I know. I need you two to promise that what I'm about to tell you stays within this limo and with us only."

She said catching their attention. "Yea. Sure. We promise." Lady said leaning in sipping her champagne. "Promise."

Trish replied turning to the window separating the driver from them and closed it before turning back. The driver glanced in his rearview mirror and behind his glasses his eyes narrowed and a scowl was present. "Okay..... so-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante blocked an incoming attack from the Yamato with the Devil sword bearing his name and will. While Nero jumped up to attack Vergil pulling the trigger on Blue Rose only for the man to push Dante back into his desk. Pushing said desk into the wall behind him and twirling the hilt of the Yamato in between skilled slim fingers and blocking the incoming bullets- lining them up in a straight line in front of him before using the tip of the blade to send them flying back at the quarter demon. Who easily rolled out of the way in mid-air landing on his feet.

V stood leaning against the door, still reading and ignoring the three sons of Sparda as he continued minding his business. Sparda continued reading as well paying little heid to his sons and grandsons fighting. It was natural for demons of the same blood to fight and decided to allow it. Any destruction that may come can easily be fixed, so why not allow them to have fun?

"Foolishness." Vergil chastised his son and brother simultaneously as he skillfully, with grace slid the Yamato back into it's sheathe.

"Oh yea?" Nero growled drawing Red Queen and putting Blue Rose away revving her to life. "We'll see about that." Nero yelled jumping towards his father who let a small smirk grace his normally rigid features. Using his thumb to flick the Yamato just barely out of it's sheathe. A flurry of bullets and the telltale sound of twin semi-automatic pisols catching both their attention, Nero grunting in pain at being hit, skidding to a stop on his bare feet on the old wooden floor.

"Not so fast kid, let me show you how it's done." Dante smirked. "You just sit by and watch. You'll do nothing but slow me down- dead weight." There were those two words again. That bastard had said them again. He'll kill him.

"What did you call me old man?" Nero roared in anger his notorious temper making itself known. "Dead weight. Don't be too bitchy about it- it's a term of endearment." Dante shrugged it off. "Term of endearment my ass, you bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Nero yelled jumping forward and bringing Red Queen down where Dante was previously.

"Technically not a bastard, good old dads sitting right there enjoying the show? Right dad?" Dante asked moving to look at his father who was paying him no mind. "Oh for the love of god!" Dante muttered under his breath. "You three should really clean this place up before she returns you've seen how scary she is when angry." V suggested.

"Shakespeare you just sit over there and read you copy of whatever it is Vergil reads and stay put. Wouldn't want your fragile body caught in the crosshairs now would we?" Dante shot back, once again being an ass. "He does indeed have a point. I intend to go for a walk." Sparda replied closing his book and tucking it away beside hers in between the cushion and the left arm of the couch.

Straightening his clothes and walking towards the door leaving out only seconds later. "Psh! Whatever." Dante shrugged, grunting as he felt a gash form from where Nero had swung the Red Queen. Cutting his black shirt and across his chest before he swung back mimicking Nero's movements on him back to the quarter- demon. Before both of them groaned as the Yamato plunged through both their stomachs skewering both the males at the same time.

"Foolishness. The both if you." Vergil said driving the blade deeper into the two. As the bullet holes and gashes healed- they could acutely feel their flesh stitching itself back together as the son and uncle's pale skin returned to normal. Only blood stains, and tears in clothing, were a dead give away to their normally fatal wounds. Nero willed one of his wings into existence and in the blink of an eye drove the claws of the appenage into his fathers body impaling him, making him grunt in pain.

Blood pooling on the floor from the trio- surely enough to seep between the cracks of the floor and stain the floorboards. Nero raised the wing impaling his father deeper on his claws and slowly the Yamato left them. Once the blade was free of their flesh he tossed his father at the wall making the older man grunt and land on his feet.

All of them readied their blades again getting into position. "Whadaya say we scram Shakespeare? I'd hate to get involved in the beating they're gonna get." Griffon offered as V held out his arm for the demonic bird to land on. Careful with his talons he followed the silent instruction.

"Yes. I do believe that would be the most logical thing to do. Our Sparrow is more than likely to be less than pleased with the state of the shop upon her return." "Let's get going then." He replied taking off to fly just a bit over his arm. "Very well." V stated before Griffon disappeared returning to the form of a tattoo on his arm.

V closed his book and turned to the three walking to the door and outside into the night. Vergil positioned himself thumbing out the yamato before letting out a judgement cut. Unlike the usual attack where he sliced numerous time in mere seconds he sliced only once. The blue enegy carrying outside the shop into the crisp night air. "I'm gonna make you pay for that." Nero growled charging Vergil who readied the Yamato- drawing it and blocking the attack easily before Nero performed a smooth combo to which Vergil blocked once more.

They were intervened by a large demonic sword that made them split.

All three jumping back a distance and standing there waiting for the other to move, sizing up their opponents with stern, calculated eyes and straight faces. No one moved for a good few minutes before they all smirked and charged at each other simultaneously clashing with a large shockwave that should have made the shop crumble. But through some divine or demonic power presumably the former rather than the latter, the shop still stood and weathered the battle.

The resounding clash of metal and fierce yells echoed in the shop and carried on into the night. Signifying this battle wouldn't be done quite yet, nit if any of the sons of Sparda had a say on it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio of women sat around and watched the aristocrats talk and dance. "How did you get invited to this place?" Trish asked. "I have plenty of connections. I know people who know people and so on and so forth. I have so many connections it is ridiculous. I can't even count them all. Supernatural and human alike." Icy murmured.

"I legit came here because I believed it would be fun I'm bored. Had I known it would be this dry and uninteresting I would have stayed back at the shop and let the boys fight and watched. With some popcorn and kicked back and relaxed in some shorts and a tank top."

"Excuse me, we couldn't help but notice the three of you sitting off by yourselves. Would you all mind indulging us with a dance or two?" Icy turned to the voice and looked up from her seat seeing three men, one standing before her and the other two behind him. They were both a tad bit shorter than the one in front. All were dressed to kill, in white button down shirts tucked in and black bow ties with black blazers with black dress pants and shoes. They all had the sides of their head shaved into a fade.

The one in front of her had a spikey look to his hair and the one to the left behind him had blonde hair that was in a mohawk style and appeared the be spikey just like the other one. Then the there was one whose fade was low he head light brown hair swept back in a kept manner, within a mullet. "I don't dance." Icy replied bitterly, feeling that there was something familiar about the man, but she just couldn't pinpoint what. "Come on you look bored just one dance. That's all were asking. From each of you." He asked holding his hand out to her.

Icy looked towards Lady and Trish closing her eyes and rolling them quickly- her eyelids flickering open before she huffed silently but the movement didn't go unnoticed. Her eyes flickered up to meet the mans, holding a less than pleased expression. "One dance and you'll leave me alone?" She muttered and he nodded confirming her.

"Yes. Just one. That's all I'm asking." He replied holding his hand out a few centimeters more for her to take. "Fine. But no more than one and no less." Icy placed her hand in the mans and felt a sudden wave of calmness and untensed. She couldn't think why she was upset or even why she didn't trust him, she only felt calm and relaxed.

No danger could come from him, 'right'? She thought and Lady and Trish followed suit rathering to dance than sit here bored. They each took one of the outstretched mans hands. Lady- the blonde and Trish- the brown haired male, they locked eyes with each other before they veered off away from each other with the men to the dance floor.

The raven haired woman continued to walk with the man through the crowd with little to no issue, though they both received a few glares from the other guests in response. As he guided her to the floor she couldn't help but make her eyes dart around to mask her staring at his face in confusion. Who was he and why did he want to dance with her of all people. She felt there was just something familiar about him but chalked it up to maybe seeing him in Fortuna or another rich city by accident, or maybe she saw a man that looked like him.

But for some odd reason she didn't trust him, but she just chalked it up to her distrust of men. She felt nervous or tense around any man, maybe she was just being paranoid for no reason. Yea. That's all it was, nothing more. He stood before her holding her hand lacing their fingers together in a soft clasp and moved his hand to her hip and she raised her other hand balling it into a fist and he slightly raised a brow.

"Easy. Easy. My hands just going to your hip, no lower. I promise, you can trust me." He reassured in a gentle tone. "I don't trust men I've only just met, I don't really trust any men at all." She replied.

"What's your name? Mine is Markcus." He murmured. "Don't have one. You can call me whatever it is that you want. I don't really care."

She huffed as she moved her hand to rest on his shoulder as he slowly began to rock her side to side on the dance floor. She'd never admit it but she hasn't danced in almost forever to the point that she doesn't remember how. He turned his head to the side before leaning his head back glancing in a different direction letting out a slightly annoyed smiled and laugh before he nodded in her direction. "Fair enough. Okay mystery lady. Why don't you trust men?" He asked.

"It's personal. And none of your business. I dont mean to be rude." She spat out afterwards a couple seconds later eyes cold now. "Sure you don't. Look I get that you don't want to talk about it. I get it, but you can't go taking you anger out on every man you come across because of something that happened in the past. It's not every man's fault."

He sighed looking down to keep her gaze. Eyes soft and reassuring, this made her sigh. "Maybe your right. But things like that don't just happen over night. It takes time." She countered. "I could help you learn to trust men again." He offered to which he quickly turned it down.

"No. I have enough men in my life right now. Don't need another one. No offense." "See you don't even want to take the first step", he continued to gently rock her side to side and then separated from her and spun her around once placing his hand back on her hip.

She stiffened and let out a low growl over the music and voices. Her eyes searched around for the two women she came with and locked eyes with Trish first. The woman was watching carefully, making sure she was okay to which she nodded to her and the blonde turned away focusing on the man before her who spoke to her. Then she looked around the room skimming over Lady only to look back at realizing she looked her over.

She locked eyes with the heterochromic red and green eyed woman, she offered a small smile which made Icy smile herself. Drawing the man's attention and he looked over his shoulder but just as he did his friend turned around and spun Lady blocking his view of the woman. He was confused but ignored it. The raven haired woman felt another wave wash over her- carelessness and serenity. This time stronger and she almost felt as if she was being drugged.

She was sure she didn't drink anything drugged, she checked her drink- she barely drank anything except for on the way here and she didn't feel off she was here for at least three hours. It was likely almost midnight. Why was she so confused? Why was she so calm when she wanted to be angry, why was she so.... at peace. She hated it. "What are you doing to me?" She growled glaring up into his eyes to which he frowned in a confused manner.

"Excuse me? I'm not sure what you mean?" He offered as a rebuttal. "You know what I mean. Why am I feeling like this- What are you? Who are you?! She asked in a growl not raising her voice as to make a scene.

"I'm not sure what you're implying. But I'm not anything. I'm just a normal human man trying to make a girl smile. I don't have any magic powers or anything, I'm not a demon. I'm just dancing with you. I swear?"

"How do you know magic exists? I never said you were using magic. And I never said you were a demon." She narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"It's a rumor that goes around that magic exists and that demons exist. If that's true and demons really do exist then magic has to also, right. Wouldn't that make sense? You can't have one without the other." He defended.

"Look. If all your going to do is chastise me and criticise me the whole dance then you can forget about it. I can dance with someone else, I don't deserve this for being kind and trying to cheer up a lonely looking girl." He huffed becoming visibly irritated. "So your giving me pity..... great!" She hissed.

"I think you better find another partner, I'm done. You're better off not dancing with me." She said breaking his hold and turning her back walking away back to her seat, crossing her legs and huffing out. She had pushed her way through the crowd and her face was now in one of displeasure. Lips in a straight line, eyebrows furrowed and she almost scowled visibly had she not stopped herself. She was later joined by Lady and then Trish.

"This is boring let's go." Trish said flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder expertly. "True. You two want to head to the bar and drink?" Icy asked.

"Yea. I don't give out the cheap shit to people I know." The woman winked making the other two smile. As they made their way to the door the raven haired woman couldn't help but glance over her shoulder. Feeling someone watching her but through the crowd she couldn't see anyone suspicious.

Maybe coming here was a bad idea- too late now though. But she kept walking to the exit awaiting their limo to the bar.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think it's her?" A male voice questioned into the phone. "But that's impossible he told me she died. He watched her fall off the cliff." The voice of the other line scolded said man- making him scowl.

"Just because someone is laying in the streets out cold doesn't mean they are dead. He half ass did the job. But it's a good thing he did the boss would make good money from her if he ever got his hands on her. Make a good trade to the good doctor." He chuckled on the other end.

"So should I- now?" He asked the man on the other end. "No. Do you have any timing at all? If you try now you'll die and she'll get away from us again. Leave her be until told otherwise, that is if you value your pathetic life." The man hissed hanging up on him. Making the other growl throwing his phone into the cup holder beside him.

"That bastard. How dangerous could one woman be? She doesn't look that tough. I could catch her and bring her back easily." He spat. But for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that he was wrong.

That it would be best if he followed instruction. But he was never too keen on following first instinct. He was going to bring her in and show the prick she was no threat. He pulled off after putting the car in drive- huffing softly as he thought of a plan while he drove to his destination.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What would you like?" A raven haired woman asked her long hair pulled into a pony tail as she waited for the customer to order their drink. "A beer." A male voice replied as he sat down at the bar, looking around at the nice place. Clean counters despite the packed place.

"You're lucky, in an hour or two were going to close. We don't tend to pull all nighters. Not aroumd this time." She replied handing him one of the cheap beers they kept for regulars or any riff raff that decided to come in. Though this place was very prestigious you could book a place without issue if you knew the right people and were able to get in contact with them.

Noctem Rosé was a very high class bar that doubles as a club, but most could only afford the bar or just didn't know about the club. "What's a pretty woman like you doing serving drinks at a bar?" The man asked taking a swig of his beer after she slid it to him- cracking the top off. "Everything. I work here simply because I want too. Nothing more and nothing less."

She smiled a bit too sweetly and he didn't seem to get the hint to drop the conversation. "You are far too beautiful to be a bar bitch." He muttered the last part under his breath. "Excuse me?" She questioned cocking her head to the side acting as if she didn't hear the comment.

"Nothing sweetheart." He replied taking a long swig of his beer. "My names not sweetheart it's Selene." She huffed. "Well Selene- he said putting emphasis on her name- I am sorry for offending you. I was just saying you could do better than a bar." He replied smiling at her.

From down the bar counter a hulking man sat watching the interaction. Hair slicked back and styled in a faded mullet with dark amber eyes that watched the scene unfold ready to intervene if things got to out of hand. Which they looked to be about to be. "I work that this bar of my own free will and choice. This is also one of the best- if not the best bar in the world. It is a pleasure to work here and I get paid a hefty amount of money from just tips alone. I'm fine right where I am."

She growled turning and going to the man down at the very end of the bar. "What can I get for you?" She asked locking eyes with the man. "Sazerac. Thank you honey." He replied to which she smiled a bit.

"No problem." She replied back going to fetch his drink. She moved quickly creating his drink as he watched her with amused eyes. She hadn't changed a bit. She slid the glass down to him and moved to collect the bottle from the man at the other end of the counter where she started. "Selene."

A voice called out, making the raven haired woman turn to them. A woman with blonde hair walked to the bar and informed her it was almost closing time. "It's almost time to lock up. We can't serve anymore drinks tonight." She murmured.

"I got you. You just worry about getting the tables cleaned and the money I'll hrlp you shortly after I clear and clean the bar." She told her. "Don't take too long." Nodding towards her she ushered her off with a quick double flick of her wrist. "Another."

The man in front of her said. 'Did he not just hear her say no more drinks for anyone?' She thought to herself irritation showing on her face a bit. 'Or is he just stupid?' She pondered the thought for a few seconds, "Definitely the former." She muttered lowly to herself.

"I can sir. We are closing soon we aren't allowed to hand out any more drinks it's the bar policy." She informed him pointing to a sign not to far from her. "Well can't you break it this one time?" He asked with an ugly smile that made her sick to her stomach. Her insides did knots and twists as she fought the urge to vomit up what little lunch was in her stomach.

"No. I could possibly loose my job." She insisted. "Give me another! This time I'm not asking." He yelled, slamming his fist on the counter drawing the amber eyes mans attention.

"I said no. End of story- so either you can leave or security can carry your unconscious body out and throw you in the street." She barked. 'Hopefully a demon will come by and eat your ass too.' She thought hopefully to herself making her smile a bit, he had been nothing but rude to her that was the least of what he deserved. "I mean it bitch! Give me another!"

He yelled getting up knocking the stool back and it slammed into a couples table. The couple look irritated until they saw he held a knife out to the woman's face. Everyone in the bar looked up and noticed the scene and quickly realized the threat and immediate danger they were in. Soon enough they scattered- tripping over themselves and screaming and pushing their way out of the bar, until only one other customer was left besides the guy getting angry.

"Give it to me!" He yelled upon seeing her not moving to do as he said. "Now! You're gonna keep giving me drinks until I've felt I've had enough and they're all on the house. They're free." He commanded.

"Look the lady said no. Why don't you take all that noise somewhere else? She's just following the rules and trying to keep her job. Why do you threaten and harrass her, huh?" He asked getting up from his stool and walking over to the man who turned the blade on him.

"S-stay back!" He stuttered moving back as the large man towered well over him, making him feel small. "You don't want to fight a man do you? A real man? One that's not afraid of you. You'd rather pick on a woman wouldn't you? Easier huh?" He asked standing in front of him.

"I mean it- Stay the fuck back or I'll fucking cut you-" He was cut off the with the man punching him dead in his face dislocating his jaw and knocking him straight out, blood dripping out of his mouth and teeth flying out onto the floor. The amber eyes man mentally rolled his eyes and grabbed into the man's shirt holding him upright until security arrived over to escort him out. After evacuating the people outside safety they returned the amber eyed man dropping the limp man in his arms carelessly to which they nodded greatfully. Throwing him outside for the police who would be there shortly, watching over him to make sure he was safe until they did.

"You know I could have handled that myself, right?" Selene replied returning to cleaning the bar counter and the glasses as well as discarding the empty or wasted beer bottles. "Ouch. After I just risked my life for you that's all you have to say?" He feigned hurt. Laughing lightly Selene smiled.

"It's good to see you again." She murmured eyes holding a happiness they've lacked for a few weeks.

She hadn't been around.

"Gimme a towel. Lemme help you two clean up the bar and everything else. After all I just made a guy spit up blood on your floor and counter and then knocked samdn near his whole bottom row of teeth out maybe even his top row too. It's the least I can do." He murmured.

"You came here to drink not clean." Selene muttered with a raised brow nodding her head to the side still cleaning. "Yea. I came here to drink- not knock a guy out and all his teeth. But I still did it, now give me a towel before I take the one you have." He replied ton taking on a seriousness and authority that made her huff irritably but give the man what he wanted.

She tossed the towel at him- rolling her eyes before going to grab the broom while he knelt down on the floor and cleaned up the blood. Then getting to his feet passing Selene on his way behind the bar to the sink to wash the towel with cold water. Rinsing the blood out then switching it to hot water adding soap and bleach and then moving to the side if the counter and cleaning the blood up and the stools below it, whether the blood was seen or not.

Just to be on the safe side- then moving to clean the rest of the counter taking his glass and pouring his bourbon out in the sink. Rinsing the glass out before grabbing another towel- a clean one- and cleaning the glass before sitting it where it should be. Then he moved to grab the other bottles and glasses taking them to the sink and cleaning them. Before following suit until all the glasses and bottles were either put away or tossed in the can.

His feet carried him to the tables and booths cleaning the seats and tables occasionally running into the blonde woman. She seemed a little less tense around him and more at ease since the situation had been taken care of. "Rose. Let's not lock up just yet we're more than likely going to have a few more visitors for the night. So leave out the good stuff." Selene told her.

Rose wondered who she was talking about, most people in this city that knew about the bar knew they closed early. Who would dare come in this late expecting a drink-

Oh...

She began to get giddy inside, her stomach swelling with butterflies. She'd get to see her best friend again tonight, it had been a month or more since she had come to visit. Maybe they'd be able to spend a couple days together. Maybe. But she shouldn't get her hopes up, she really shouldn't.

But she couldn't help it, it would only hurt her more in the longrun. But you gotta have faith right? Once the bar was clean the three sat down sighing as they relaxed back in a booth off in the corner. The security detail walking back inside standing besude the door, they usually didn't leave until they locked up the place. "Been a long time you two... so should we catch up on lost time?" Wolfe asked.

"You're the one who never comes by." Rose teased pushing him lightly. "True. You're the one who never comes to visit." Selene added. "But let's all catch up on lost time while we still have it." Rose agreed with Selene nodding crossing her legs as they all began talking.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Icy, Lady and Trish were currently on their way to the bar laughing and joking to themselves about how truely stupid the boys could be. The limo had been a couple minutes late but they didn't really mind, too interested in who's story was better and who was more stupid out of the three sons of sparda. Right now dante was the one winning.

"Okay. Okay. So wait you two both tried killing Dante on two seperate occasions. "Trish' reason is understandable. But Lady- you SHOT him in the HEAD for SAVING you?!" Why?" Icy asked with a incredulous look on her face, eyes wide in surprise.

"I was consumed by anger for my father." She murmured sadly to ehich Icy placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. Sorry I asked." She apologized with a knowing smile.

But why?

Shaking her head lightly Lady reassured her with a bright smile she was fine. "Plus he was annoying- always snarky- he was much more of a dick when he was younger than he is now." "At least now he's a bit more bearable." She replied with a roll of her eyes. "He was very irritating indeed. But he opened my heart and helped me understand that there was a right and wrong."

"That I had a choice in my own life. That I didn't have to follow Mundus' every beck and call." "That... just because I was a demon that didn't mean I didn't have a heart." Trish admitted. "Alright enough of this sappy mess, were here to have fun not dwell on the past Icy said.

"But you have to admit as much of an ass as Dante can be- he really cares deep down. Even if he tried to act like he doesn't- it's just an act." Trish replied. "I can't argue with that- I think sometimes he uses that cocky demeanor and attitude as well as emotionally cutting people off and being an asshole is a reflex." Lady replied before continuing.

"A defense mechanism to keep people from getting too close- in fear of loosing them. As much as I'm on his ass about my money. I care for the idiot." "He couldn't have better friends than the two of you. You're both amazing, with you two around he doesn't have to worry too much about the two of you. Me on the other hand....." Icy murmured.

"I'm not exactly defenseless. But I'm not flamboyant about my abilities either. They're more of a curse than a gift." Icy murmured feeling Trish and Lady place their hands on her shoulder. She looked up- having not realized she was looking down until she looked up locked eyes with the two older women.

"You're fine. You have us, you'll always have us. We promise we would nevet steer you wrong. You can deoend on us if you ever need to talk. Even Vergil wouldn't be too bothered if you came to vent to him. He's more gentle with you than he ever will he with the rest of us."

"Her point being- Lady said- is that we are here if you need us for any reason. All you have to do is reach out and well help you. Even the boys." Lady murmured making Icy smile and nodded looking towards Trish. "Thank you.. And I know you're not anyone's mom but I appreciate the reassurance. It means a lot. Thank you both of you."

The raven haired woman cheered up and she noticed they were about two minutes away from the bar. "We'll be at the bar in about two minutes." Nodding Lady and Trish let her go and the air returned back to normal as everyone started talking once more the dark mood gone. As the limo pulled up to the bar the women exited and Icy got a good glimpse of the chauffeur when she realized she left something.

She turned around one last time before she closed the door looking at him through the little open window. Once the door closed the chauffeur pulled off and she turned to the bar noticing the brilliant lights and beautiful designs in the club and sign. Right then and there she knew she made a good choice in design and interior.

She walked inside seeing the guards turn to look at her and the two women next to her. One was about to say something but wuickly recognized her and apologized bowing to her in apology stopping the other one and they stood back guard. "You two are free for the rest of the night. Just make sure you are safe on you way back home." She said pointing a finger to the two of them.

They nodded quickly thanking her and taking their leave and as Icy turned back to face front. She quickly noticed three people sitting in the back in a booth. "What? No hello? I'm hurt." She replied catching their attention, her breath hitching in reponse to see a face she thought she'd never see again.

He locked eyes with her and smiled softly which inspired her to smile as well. The blonde woman immediately ran over to the raven haired woman and embraced her. "Rose relax it's only been a month two at the most. Not like I've been gone for a decade." Icy murmured struggling to breathe.

"You're going to suffocate me to death if you don't loosen your grip." She croaked out before she inhaled deeply to catch her breath coughing slighlty before she calmed down. "Sorry. We just really don't get to spend as much time with each other as we used too. I miss that." She sheepishly replied.

"We'll talk about that later." Icy winked playfully making Rose giddy inside again. "Trish- Lady this is Rose. I've known her since we were kids. She's a bit shy so you'll have to excuse her." She introduced them.

"Rose this is Lady and this is Trish." Rose whispered a sheepish hi and looked back to her friend. She felt so inadequate to those two women, they were much prettier than she was. They looked stronger too, their eyes watched her as if they were sizing her up- judging her. It made her uncomfortable. It seemed that Trish noticed this and looked over to the booth and gestured to the other two.

Icy nodded leading them over to the two with Rose in toe remaining in front of Icy at all times. She didn't want to be on the end of their scrutinizing eyes anymore than she already had. "You don't need to watch her so closely Lady. She's human." Icy whispered to her to which the woman's gaze lessened and she seemed to relax while Trish seemed unphased.

"This is Selene. She's my other friend. I've known her for a bit of a shorter time but we still go way back." "Same with this guy. His name is Wolfe. He's a shifter." Icy replied. "Way to go telling my business." He growled.

"They were going to find out eventually. Might as well tell them the truth now because she'll shoot you and go shopping and she'll also shoot you and go on about her day as if she did nothing." She said referring to Lady and Trish. "In that order." Icy narrowed her eyes.

"Plus you're going it be in close contact with them if were going to be hanging out. I suggest you stop being a little pup and suck it up." Icy hissed. He let out inhuman growl but huffed and nodded. "I guess your right. But still." He replied.

"I don't just tell everyone that you're a shifter. Hell they didn't know you existed until now so shut up. Before I flick your forehead." She threatened. He chuckled at her weak threat as if she could really hurt him with a flick. He then sniffed the air and locked eyes with Trish before he spoke.

"You're a demon." "And you're a shifter." She replied back. "Touché." Wolfe smirked.

"Selene- Wolfe- this is Trish and that is Lady." Wolfe smiled. Nice to meet you two." They nodded but chose not to speak. "So whose getting the drinks?" Icy asked.

"Everyone looked at her and she looked around before she rolled her eyes. "Really? I've got to go get them?" She groaned. "You asked. And on top of that we just cleaned the bar so anything we mess up you clean up." Selene told her.

"Now hold up wait a minute. This is my bar- I own this ain't that your you two's job to serve drinks and cleaning the bar?" She asked. "You forget you work here to and you're a barmaid as well, it's your just as well and right now were on our break. It's mandatory that we get at least a thirty minute lunch break. Were taking ours now." Selene smirked.

"What are you talking about the bars closed- your shift is over- I hate you." Icy said when she realized what Selene was implying. "Either way this goes I'm not winning this argument. I have been bested. Well played.

"So what does everyone want? I know Wolfe is going to want a Sazerac and some Bourbon. I'm going to want some Crown Royal Hennessey." "Rose is going to maybe want some Rosé. What about the rest of you?" She asked moving to allow Trish and Lady to sit in the booth Rose sitting on the outside beside Wolfe.

"Never had Rosé before." Lady thought. "It's good. It's really sweet and it doesn't get to drunk too quickly. It's better than any normal wine you csn get now days at events and things of that sort." Rose cut in.

"Think I'll try it." Trish replied looking at the skittish woman with eyes that didn't give away what she was thinking. "That makes things easy. I'll be back." Icy said.

"Don't just sit in the booth in a awkward silence. Talk!" She yelled walking away knowing that if she didn't say anything the women would most likely never speak to each other. "Not on my watch." She murmured under her breath going to fetch the drinks.

About thirty minutes later she returned back with the drinks amd set them down for each person. "The hell took you so long?" Wolfe questioned. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Impatient I was trying to make sure everyone drinks were the best they could be and were the right kinds. You try picking out a liquor or wine you think people will like when all that we have is the good shit."

"We're so damn stingy with the shit that it's all that we got. We just buy cheap ass beer for regular patrons that can't pay for the high grade stuff." "Now I can drink your liqour if you'd like. Or I can sop it out all over the floor- test me again. You won't be drinking anything." She narrowed her eyes catching him off guard.

"Easy babe. I was just playing, that's a fine drink right there. Why would you want to waste it?" He almost whined. But Wolfe doesn't whine. Not by a long shot.

"What the hells got you so pissed?" He asked. "I'm not pissed." She lied looking up into Wolfe' face he didn't believe her and she knew it. "Leave it be." She hissed lowly to where only he could hear locking eyes with him.

She turned to watch Lady and Trish try to Rosé. She smiled when Lady looked please Trish not so much. "A bit too sweet for your taste?" Icy asked to which she nodded. "I can drink it but it's not my overly favourite. It's good just not really my cup of tea."

"I can respect that." Chardonnay is disgusting. It gets you drunk no doubt- but it's just nasty." Icy replied making everyone at the table scrunch up their noses. "Agreed." They all said.

For a good hour or two kaybe more everyone just talked and caught up on lost time. Making new bonds before it got late into the morning almost four and everyone returned back to their place of residence for the night. "We're still on tomorrow Trish." Icy replied feeling a bit buzzed but not enough to make her tipsy and dizzy or make her sensed too dulled.

"Nah. We'll settle the bet another time. You just get some rest. I have a feeling your going to need it." He replied walking down the street umtil out of sight.

She was always good a holding her liquor, a trait she inherited from her father.... It was something she hated but also accepted. As she made her way back to Devil May Cry alone she kept and eye out for demons and people alike not finding any around. Lady and Trish were headed somewhere else and everyone all agreed to meet up again. To make new bonds with the others that were mentioned but not seen.

About fifteen minutes later she opened the doors to Devil May Cry and was met with a sight. The furniture was destroyed hole were in the roof and walls. Brick was crack, chipped or a chunk was missing. There were holes in the floor sword shaped gashes and cuts all along the chipping paint of the walls. Souvenirs and trophies that Dante collected from were smashed and destroyed or laying on the floor.

Paper was everywhere, shreaded or together. Didn't matter it laid scattered. The sounds of metal clashing and grunts filled the air as well as blood splattering hit her ears. Gun shots rang out to her and she made her head hurt making her stumble leaning against the door. Once gaining her composure she noticed one side of the stairs leading upstairs looked to be cut clean in half at and angle, there was barely enough space for you to put your foot on the step at the top.

Fuck that- it was held on by a tiny speck she almost couldn't see it. She didn't even want to walk up the steps, it didn't look safe. Not one bit, thet were already old and wore and she was nervous to walk up them but now- now she was postitively sure she didn't wanted to at all. But alas her bedroom was upstairs and she had to hit the steps to grt upstairs if she wanted to comfortable place to sleep. As she looked down at the floor she noticed her favorite book was on the floor, in ruins.

Barely recognizable in the rubble. Wooden planks from the floor laid scattered dust covered everything and she was sure she saw dark spots on the floor she could only guess was blood. She took slow steps forwards letting the door slam close behind her announcing her prescence. Everything stopped, there was nothing but pure silence.

As she walked forward she stepped on rubble and dust and whatever else laid destroyed. The sound loud compared to the deafening silence that lingered in the air. "Looks like our Sparrow is back." V's calm voice radiated from behind her, she soon felt his body heat letting her slighlty buzzed mind know he was right behind her.

"Uh oh. You done did it now boys." Griffon teased, the woman felt his wing flaps close to her arm and his teasing only served to get his beak clamped shut by the girl. As the demonic bird began flapping his wings frantically in hopes to be let go which never happened.

She never even turned to face him.

His muffled voice was heard as he tried to talk, but she had clamped his mouth shut tightly almost causing pain. His talons reached out to hold onto her so he could stop flying or to cause her enough pain to let go but she never did. V never intervened to stop her watching closely to her reaction.

"Welcome back. I did try to tell them to clean up the mess but they- zip it." She hissed lowly. Sparda' calm voice immediately stopped speaking when she hissed at him. "Hey babe! Welcome back-" She held up her hand holding out.

Her index finger- her hand shaking from the pure anger she felt. "D-Don't hey babe me." She said calmly. Crouching down slowly and picking up the torn- mangled and barely recongizable cover of her book. Taking the poor demon with her who was maybe having a hard time breathing.

'Too bad.' She thought idly.

"What happened?" She asked breathing harshly as she tried to remain calm. "I left- she pulled her phone out of her clutch with one hand skillfully and looked at the time- at nine o'clock pm. It's three in the morning. You mean to tell me you three have been fighting for seven hours?" She asked looked around at the three with eyes that were unreadable which was a bit scary since they all could usually read her mood through her eyes.

She slowly turned to look a Vergil who began speaking- her lips in a thin line as she listen to what he had to say. "To be fair. In my defense- he started it." Vergil' deep voice tried to come up with an excuse as he resheathed the Yamato. "Not another word." She said her eyes holding a coldness that could put Vergil' to shame.

"But- I said not another word." "I so did no-" Her head snapped in Dante' direction silencing the older man's attempt to defend himself from his twin brothers accusations.

A dark energy radiated off the girl in waves, if the three men didn't know any better they would have guessed it was demonic energy. She slowly turned her head to Nero who shuffled back a bit rubbing his shirt buzz cut hair in nervousness. "Uh, Vergil' right it was thst assholes fault." He murmured trying not the meet her gaze. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled pinching the bridge of her nose shaking her head.

"Where were you?" She asked turning to Sparda. "Here of course." He replied back smiling softly- the demonic bird still squirming in her grasp talong doing nothing to help him grip her. "No he wasn't he left. And so did Shakespeare over there." Dante said pointing to his dad and V as if he were a child.

"I told the four of you to sit down as a family and talk- I said to talk did I not?! Not to try and kill each other." She breathed through her nostrils the dark energy intensifying almost as if it were an invisible aura.

She dropped the cover of her book and huffed a breath out walking deeper into the shop looking around even more. "I told you to bond with your family and you go and leave?" She asked snapping her head to Sparda. "Love, I was trying to not get involved in this. I didn't want to make you more upset." He tried to defend.

"Nonononono. Don't give me that. You left because you didn't want to get in trouble well newsflash for you- you're in trouble just like them! Maybe even more so." She yelled the sound resounding off the walls making them wince. "Hah!" Dante yelled at his father.

"What are you overzealous about you aren't off the hook either?" She yelled stepping towards the silver fox and he stumbled back holding his hands out in surrender. "Easy. Easy. Babe.. It's okay this can be easily fixed." He replied.

"Fixed? Dante you barely have an money to pay the bills and any money that you have left goes to buying pizza. Don't tell me what can be easily fixed!" She yelled stepping more towards him dragging Griffon with her. The bird had given up flapping his wings, they were tired. He was tired and could barely breathe.

Keyword: barely. This human girl was strong. Extremely strong- granted he wasn't that strong but he could still cause some damage to humans if needed. He really didn't want to hit her with lightening so he tried to use his talons but that proved useless he he just gave up. Hanging limply in her grasp.

"My fucking head hurts. I am so not sobber enough for this." She hissed rubbing her temples. She was going to have a banging headache in the morning from stress, drinking and sleep deprivation. She's be lucky if that was the last she got- hopefully she would bust a vessel in her brain. A large one poking out of her left temple- straining hard before she calmed down all at once speaking a little too sweetly.

This scaring everyone in the room. She turned to Griffon holding her arm out for him to place his talons on which he did so. She slowly let go of his beak amd he immedaitely started gasping for air. "I'm sorry Griffon. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that." She apologized rubbing the feathers on his head softly as he regained his composure.

He was afraid now. Why was she smoothing his feathers? Why was she being so nice? This was terrifying. SHE was terrifying. "Here you go V." She said walking the demonic bird over to him to which he held his arm out and Griffon flapped his wings a bit to get over onto his summoners arm.

"V, I don't know about you but she is scaring me." He whispered as she turned around to face the three men. "All I have to say is someone is buying me a new book. I want this mess cleaned up by morning." She replied smiling sweetly before it fell and she walked to the steps- well what was left of the steps and walked up to the top before jumping two feet to the top floor. "You're lucky. Have a good night." She murmured waving genuinely and smiling sweetly.

She replied turning her back and taking a step only for the steps to collapse as she did so. She turned back looking down over the banister shaking her head as she went to bed. "I mean it! If I wake up and this place isn't even somewhat resembling clean there will be hell to pay." She spoke knowing everyone heard her. Right as her room door closed the roof caved in the shop and she ignored it jumping in the shower and then getting out and got ready for bed.

Placing a bottle of Bayer asprin on her nightstand and turning her air conditioner on since her room was stuffy and went closed her eyes. Drifting into a dark abyss known as a peaceful slumber.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, drinking
> 
> Just so everyone know I totally and completely ship Nero and Kyrie. They are a cute couple plus it's cannon that they are together. Beautiful couple. That's just my opinion tho. Plus I'm working now so chapters are going to probably be extremely slow. But I'll try to upload whenever I can.

Eyes fluttered open and the raven haired woman awoke. Shifting she groaned ad her head began to hurt. She immediately and blindly felt around for the bottle of Bayers on her nightstand and groaned when it tumbled to the ground. She huffed irritably and shifted so her body was half way off the bed every movement causing a pulsing pain in her head. She felt around blindly trying to keep her eyes closed to at least alleviate dome of the throbbing pain.

"Come on.." She muttered breathlessly before finding the bottle and smirking inwardly, rolling back on the bed with some difficulty she was on the verge of falling off if she had moved any farther. She teetered on the edge of falling off. Sitting up abruptly she mentally cursed herself, feeling the throbbing pain intensify for a couple seconds till it dulled. She then popped open the bottle blindly and popped two Bayers into her hand before closing the bottle and sitting it back down, popping the two tablets into her mouth. 

Before moving to grab the water bottle sitting on the floor. "That's strange. I swore I put a glass of water on the nightstand but it's not there... and I could have swore I never put a bottle of water on the floor." "And why's it cold? It's almost ad if someone put it here a few-" She stopped her muttering to herself and snapped her head to the front of her bed, seeing Dante leaning against her wall not too far away. 

"Well, well, well, sleeping beauty finally decide to wake up?" He asked. She said nothing but turned and opened the bottle and downed a considerably amount and swallowed the tablets, sighing mentally when her banger headache disappeared. She pulled the covers off and immediately heard a wolf whistle, choosing to ignore that as well too. Why would she respond when he was so carefree.

It wouldn't matter anyways. She fixed her gown and stretching moaning and groaning softly as her joints popped and she got a good stretch in. A yawn passing through her parted lips before she moved her arms down, closed eyes fluttering back open. She glared at the man slightly before turning to her closet and picking out what she was going to wear, she picked out some camouflage white grey and black pants and a white top that really was just a bra. Looking around for her black combat boots, she soon found them then moving and picking out some lingerie- choosing black to go with her white top. 

Making sure to hide it from the man still leaning against her wall. "Hey, uh... sorry for last night and trashing the place." Dante apologized to which she looked confused at him. She was going back to her silent streak again? 

'Oh for the love of god!' Dante thought to himself pushing off the wall walking towards her. 

"Come on. Let's not go back to the no talking thing. I kinda like your voice." He playfully responded- which did not even get him a blink. He mentally cursed.

'Fuck.'

"I didn't mean to trash the shop." He replied. "As much as I hate to say it I'm sorry." He replied. She placed a hand on his chest to stop his advancement on her moving her other hand to pinch the bridge of her nose shaking her head.

"Dante."

'Here it comes.' He thought as she looked up at him moving her hand back to it's side before using it to brace her clothes.

"This is your shop. I'm not going to tell you how to run what's yours. It wasn't my place to anyways." She replied. "I have nothing more to say on the matter." 

As she moved to walk away he dashed inhumanly possible into her line of movement, causing her to almost run straight into him had she not stopped abruptly. "What now?" She asked still looking sleepy and just about lossing her patience. She really needed to be awake for this- fully awake. "You take care of the finances in the shop. You make sure our budget is managed for the month and the bills are paid on time. You keep everything running around here and if it weren't for you I don't know what we'd all do."

"We shouldn't have trashed the place. Now you have more work to do than usual. Were all sorry." He tried to reason. "Even Vergil." He spoke out his brothers name casually, though there was an underlying emotion she could sense. 

She looked down before glancing to the right thinking in her mind. 'He's never going to let this go. Might as well just accept his apology even though I know I'm right and he is too.' She looked up hiding her emotions well in dark blue eyes, "It's okay Dante. It's fine, really, I don't mind it. You all are what keeps this place lively, there's no harm done." She reassured by placing her hand on his shoulder. 

He was taller than her, well taller than her. She was 5'3 and he was 6'4 she was tiny compared to him, he had to look down and lean back a bit when she was as close as she was to him now. She wouldn't lie if she said she wasn't a bit intimidated by him at first. He was a bit of an ass at times, but there was no real need for her to be afraid of him. He'd never hurt her. 

Not intentionally anyways. But she couldn't get over the feeling in the pit of her stomach. The churning in the deepest pit, the cramping feeling- fluttering ticklish feeling in her chest. The racing of her heart whenever he or any of the boys came near her. Even the relatively harmless V. 

She was pretty sure they knew- that they could hear it. It was always so thundering loud in her ears, so she could only imagine what they heard. She just hoped she was wrong. But deep down she knew she was. She felt pure fear. 

Fear. 

Such a powerful emotion. It can swallow you whole if you let it. Sad.... but so true. But she'd never show it.

Her fear. 

Not in front of them. She couldn't. They'd feel as if they'd done something wrong, that she repulsed them because of who they are. What they are. What they can become should they embrace their heritage.

Their demonic heritage..... 

When it was quite the contrary. She watched over them all, she cared for them. Making sure they were okay and even though it was pointless she patched them up. Which pleased them and on occasion it made them relax internally, that someone cared for them. No one's really cared for them the way she does.

For majority of their lives after whatever tragedy struck them, they were always alone. "Alone." Loneliness was something she knew very well. It was something he had to become accustomed too. It was something she lived by and often times ruler her.

She was used to it... mostly. There were days where it would be too much and those were the days the shop was empty- save for just her. Those were the days she would scream in bloodly murder into the swallowing darkness of night. She would be glad when thry came back, even just one. No matter if they paid her any attention when they first got in or not. Because then at least she wouldn't be able to simmer and boil in her own fears. 

She would tend to their wounds no matter how small. Getting a different response from each of them. V- he would hesitate but eventually allow her to tend to his wounds. Then she'd scold him, when she found out that some of them should have been tended to long before then. He'd not have anything to say because deep down he knew what she was right. 

Nero- he'd be bashful about it and protest but then she'd get him to sit down and take care of him. Even though his healing factor wasn't as buck wild as his father's or uncle's it was still pretty advanced in human standards. Still far better than her own. What took her two weeks to heal from took them seconds maybe even minutes. 

'How pathetic.' 

Vergil- he denied letting her see his wounds. But she'd make him sit down after arguing with him for hours. She was just as stubborn as him if not more so. He'd finally give in and allow her to see what minor injuries he sustained and let her watch as majority of them healed before her eyes. Telling her how foolish it was of her to worry for him.

He clearly didn't need her pestering him on something so trivial and of no business of hers. But no matter what he told her she'd always check him over and he just learned to allow it. Somewhere deep in his cold- isolated heart learned to look forward to it. Sparda- he would tell her he was fine but she'd still check over him anyways and she'd find almost no wounds. He would thank her for her worry and tell her that he would be fine. 

After all he was still a demon weather he lost his demonic form he was still a demon regardless. Then there was Dante..... he would have no isses allowing her to check him over teasing her any trying to get her to blush and yell at him. Anything to get a rise and reaction out of her. But that was something he'd use to hide his worry for her. His adoration for her caring for him. Sure he could be an asshole but he still cared for her. 

Just because he was so carefree that didn't make him any less of a man.  
A man who could be feeling lonely. Who could possibly grow used to someone caring for him. It reminded him of his mother, whem she woulf fuss over every little wound he or Vergil had from fighting each other or just falling. It reminded him of happier times.

Time's he wished he could have back. Beside tending to their wounds she cooked and cleaned. Handled the finances and still had time to do the things she wanted. Though, she wasn't connected to them on a personal level enough to call them friends. Even though they felt that way for her. 

She couldn't get too close to them. All except for Vergil, as much of an enigma as he was she was more so. All of them were an enigma to her for the fact that she wouldn't allow herself to get too close to them. She's cut all ties with everyone she used to know and though they were upset they had to deal with it. She still saw them- some of them but she didn't trust them like she used to. 

It was for their own safety. She needed to insure no one else died because of her. Vergil didn't see her as a friend- but when did he see or trust anyone that much?

'Never.' She thought dryly. 

Sure she was one of those few people in his damn near microscopic, enclosed circle. That he trusted- if even a tiny bit. Snapping out of her thoughts she realized Dante said something. "Excuse me?" Curious as to what the lengendary demon hunter said she questioned him again. His brows creased as if he were upset- but really he was curious as to what she was thinking about. 

She was spaced out the whole time he spoke to her. "I said. Just take me where ever you got your book from and I'll get you a new one. I'm not much of a book guy that's more of Verge', Shakespeare's and my old man's thing. But it's the last I can do since I was the one who carved it up to begin with." He huffed. 

She could tell he was fighting himself and picking his words carefully, trying not to increase his bad luck streak with women. Any more than it already was anyways. He was not a man that could express his emotions in an easy to read way. Emotional situations were not his thing. Not by far. 

But he was better with it than Vergil. That's something he could finally say he was better at than his brother- slightly- maybe just a little. But Nero was better than him. Sure the kid had a shy and bashful streak and sometimes could have trouble admitting emotional ties to people- but he was far better than he ever could be. And far, far better than his father. 

Dante remembered when he first met his nephew, in Fortuna, and how much he reminded him of his brother. How he had unknowingly quoted the same phrase as him.

"Without strength, you can't protect anything.... I know that." 

He thought back to how the Yamato reacted to him. Though he had a hunch he should have said something, instead of letting him go on not knowing who his family was. He didn't tell him and just decided to give him the Yamato- unknowingly causing him to loose his arm in the longrun. He was such a horrible uncle. He couldn't even go to the hospital and see his own nephew after he lost his arm.

Not to.some stranger. Not some weak human. No... But to his father. The kid lost his arm to his own stupid dick of a father. 

His brother. 

Which made Dante feel all the more guilty. He had started to take the sword but sided against it- he should have known that he hadn't killed his brother. He should have suspected that maybe- just maybe- his brother would come back one day. "I said the stairs are still out. So you're going to need one of us to help you up and down, whenever you want to come up here." That wasn't what he wanted to say. 

Getting lost in his own thought's had clouded his mind. He had forgotten what he wanted to say. "Okay. I'll go and get in the shower and get dressed and I'll meet you at the stairs. Then we can head out. It won't be long to find the book. 

That's even if it's in stock." She replied smiling softly shaking his shoulder gently once more, giving him a reassuring pat on the chest. Walking to the bathroom she felt her smile slowly fade and as she walked inside the small room she closed the door, she sighed resting her head against it. She did not need this- this early in the morning. She remembered Trish said they were off today so she would have to go find the woman. Reschedule the time her and Lady met up to give her to money for their bet.

She knew she'd have to clean up the shop because none of the boys did. They weren't afraid of her. What could she do to possibly hurt them? Talk down to them? Belittle them? No.

It'd be a waste of time and energy. Not like they really cared about her well being. They only kept her around because they pitied her or they needed someone to handle the finances. They didn't want to loose her. And she had half the mind to think that if she tried to leave they wouldn't let her. 

They'd hold her hostage and never let her go, forcing her to work here because it was convenient for them. But she knew better. But yet again she couldn't get over the fact that she felt weak- out of place.

A liability.

Just a human who was good for keeping the shop in working order. She couldn't protect herself. She knew that's what they thought. They all thought. Deep down. 

That pestering negative voice tearing away her self esteem and pride all in one go. Sad..... but so true. But at the same time she knew it was a lie. They cared for her. Or at least she would like to think they do. 

She just couldn't trust anyone. Especially men. After what happened. Never again. Not fully anyways. She shook her head quickly going to the bathroom and then discarding her clothes.

She turned on the shower and changed the temperature to an appropriate one. Hopping under the sparay of the shower head getting herself together, making sure she was smelling acceptable. The last thing she wanted was to go out and reek, plus they had enhanced senses. The smell would bother them no doubt.

Remembering her hair was long she mentally rolled her eyes, she hated how long her hair was. Sure, it was good in the winter for keeping your neck warm. But was a pain in the summer. She was in the mood to cut it. Maybe she'd have Lady cut it short for her and style it. But quickly sided against it.

She then turned the water off grabbing a towel after stepping on the one on the floor drying off thoroughly, before getting dressed. She then moved and styled her hair the mirror. Walking out of the bathroom steam emerging with her. She looked around for Dante not seeing him. 

She decided to look at her reflection in the body length mirror, straightening her clothes out. Then moving to put her jewelry. The ring she wore on her right ring finger, the dog tag necklace that she cherished so much, that belonged to him. God she hated herself. So much.... 

She brushed the tattoo on her shoulder. The numbers IX.IV.VIII.XI- she brushed her thumb across them in the mirror. Emotions churning within her at their sight. There were so many she still needed to get. Each had a specific meaning. 

To her and her alone. Sighing she looked away turning to the man leaning against her wall still. Just as she had found him earlier. "Ready to go, babe?" He asked pushing off the wall. 

"Yea." She replied dryly. It wasn't on purpose to which she quickly smiled at him. She walked out to the hallway and to the stairs looking down at the height. "So how are we going to do this. It's not exactly- oh my god!" Yelping in surprise at being taken into the man's arms and have him jump down without warning her making her cling to him. 

Gripping his red trenchcoat with a death grip. "Jerk!" She growled to which her smirked and winked. "It was quick and simple." He replied setting her to her feet.

"If you do that now I'd hate to see how you fly. I think you just shaved a year and a half off of my life. Thanks a lot." She huffed slowly and reluctantly letting go of the leather.

"Your welcome", he chuckled softly. She narrowed her eyes and had half the mind to hit him. But knew he'd catch it, dodge it, or just let her and not feel it. So she didn't even waste her time. "Warn a girl next time."

She murmured turning to the shop seeing that it looked better than last night. Though she was drunk, she wasn't enough to not be aware or enough to be overly tipsy, just a tad bit. She remembered the way the shop looked and was pleasantly surprise the boys actually listened to her. She saw Nero in the kitchen sitting at thr tablr

The last thing she expected was to see Sparda cooking, with an apron saying 'Respect the cook.' She let out a small giggle catching the attention of the two men. "You can cook, that's the last thing I expected to see. From you anyways", she replied in shock.

She felt heat behind her and turned to Dante with a worried expression. To which he replied with a smirk, "Told you they were sorry." She waited patiently for her pancakes. She was glad to find they were her favorite blueberry, there was a small square of butter on it that had melted and a glass of orange juice.

She smiled softly at seeing her pancakes drenched in syrup just like she liked. She knew she was going to have diabetes if she kept eating that much syrup on her pancakes in that amount, but she did not care. It was rare that any of them cooked. She didn't trust any of them in the kitchen. Not even Nero. The boy was off limits after putting something in the oven and it cough fire, scorching the ceiling and cupboards in the kitchen over the stove.

Scorching the ceiling. The burned smell wouldn't leave for two months and the boys complained about the smell. Dante burned water, and Vergil.... well Dante came in the kitchen and let's just say they needed new appliances- no- they needed a new kitchen. Those two really needed to solve their differences and problems a different way than this. She began to eat and once she was finished and moved to the sink and cleaned her plate before any of them could stop her.

Sparda giving her a look when he noticed, to which she smiled sheepishly. Hoping to charm him into not being to upset. She thanked him for breakfast and turned to Dante who was waiting on her sitting in his chair. "Hey uh Icy.... we're sorry about last night. We didn't mean to make you mad." Nero replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. 

"It's okay Nero. I'm not mad. I shouldn't have gotten mad this place isn't going to always be exempt from damages. Demons attack on occasion if some are brave enough, so don't sweat it. Accidents happen." She smiled placing her hand on his shoulder just as she did with Dante. 

"Still. We'll try not to let it happen again." He reassured looking her in the eyes his baby blues locking with her dark blue. 

Nodding to him she turned to Dante who still hadn't moved. "Alright. Let's go." She said placing a hand on her hip waiting for him to move, once he did she moved towards the door. "Where you guys headed?" Nero asked. 

"He offered to do something truely nice for once and buy me a new book. We won't be long." She replied. "And I'll call someone the fix the stairs today." She added.

"Too much of a hastle having to have someone carry me up and down them. Shits embarrassing." She huffed lowly as she walked out Dante in toe a wide smirk of his face. He turned and nodded to Nero who looked in the other direction but raised his arm lowering his wrist downwards and flicking his wrist. "Time to get to work......" He muttered to himself looking around the shop.

\----------------------------------------------------------

As Icy and Dante walked to the bookstore they chatted along the way. "So you mind telling me who they were?" She glanced to the side before huffing out. "The older man's name is Qrow and the younger one's name is also Krow. They have the same name, it's just spelled different. Don't even ask." 

"They need my help with something and I'd rather not get involved with it. Usually when I help people things backfire for me and the people I associate with." "Bad things happen, I'd really rather not talk about it. Let's just get this book so I can get back to work and I can find jobs for you all to go on." "We need money for the bills and damages." She replied weaving through the crowd of people with Dante in toe.

"Whatever you say babe." She walked into the store going to the area she found the book she was reading before. She smiled and picked it up before noticing another book that had piqued her interest before. She decided to grab that one too. Placing both down she went to pay for them both but Dante quickly stopped her. 

"Woah, woah, woah. I thought it was my job to buy the book for you?" He teased. "Right..." She replied moving back and allowing him to do so.

The owner smiled at her and glanced a him before back to her as if implying something. She blushed and shook her head quickly. Mouthing one word. 

'No!' 

They smirked towards her to which she glared at them huffing and turning away when Dante looked back before he finished paying and then saw her right by the door. He ignored it and walked towards her the two books in a bag. He handed it to her and she smiled thanking him greatly. "So what job do you particularly want? One far away or close?" She asked. 

"Doesn't make me much of a difference as long as I get to rid those bastards from other peoples property, so I can get my money. Other than that I don't really care." He replied. "About that we need to find a consistent price. We can talk about it later if you'd like." 

The raven haired woman looked up at him. "Tell me a bit about it now. What suggestions do you have?" He inquired raising a brow smirking. "Depends on the intensity of the infestation. You need a steady price to begin with." 

"If they wait too long to tell you and the infestation is worse than it was before. Then you can charge them more. Unless they have a legitimate reason as to why they didn't call you earlier." "Sounds good to me." He replied placing his hands behind his head much like a pillow, as he weaved through the crowd easily, people barely touching him. 

But I can tell you it won't be cheap. For them anyways." He raised a brow slightly shifting his head to turn to her. "What are you planning on charging them?" Depends on the number of demons and where it is. 

Depending on how long the demons have been around, your going to have to lead them away from the city or cause minimal damage. I get that it's fun for you and everything but not for our pockets in the longrun." "I may consider just giving you run down places and desolate cities. Forests maybe, that way you can cause as much damage as you'd like. That way it won't affect us badly."

"I won't always send you there though. I'll make sure to give you your fair share of powerful demons that can keep you interested for a little while." She smiled. "You wanna send me all alone on my lonesome? How cold." 

He teased bumping her playfully to which she smacked his arm and pushed him back a bit. Barely moving him which made him smirk and chuckle at her measly attempt to shove him back. "If you knew how to behave I wouldn't have to send you away. Now would I?" "But remind me never to send you and Vergil to the same place." She had a horrified look on her face at the memory of the kitchen. 

"It was miraculous the kitchen is still intact from that." She muttered fixing her face and glancing towards the burly older man. She smirked at her and went to say something but she stopped him. "Don't even! Lies! Excuses!" She exclaimed looking away. 

He laughed and still attempted to explain his side to which she didn't ignored. "Hey. Let's go do something fun." He offered. "I believe your definition of fun and mine differ greatly. I bet your going to suggest we fight demons aren't you?" She asked.

"No. Of course not. I would never put you in that kind of position. One that could put you in harms way anyways. But I can put you up somewhere high and let you watch the show." He suggested while wiggling his eyesbrows.

"No. From your track record I believe I'm safer with Vergil or Nero. Yea definitely more so Nero." She said. "What?! Babe, come on. You choose the kid over me?" He whined like a child. 

"You bet your sweet ass I do! At least he's serious when the time call for it." She said placing her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you." He muttered.

"Believe it, halfbreed." She said deadpanning him. He rolled his eyes playfully before suggesting something else. "How about we go to Love Planet- no." She hissed in disgust. "Technically I shouldn't be drinking after drinking last night but lets go to Noctem Rosé." She offered.

"Babe, that is not cheap. I can't pay for that." "Do you trust me?" Turning to him she asked locking eyes with him. "Course I do." He replied nonchalantly- if I didn't you would be out on the curb." 

She glared at him shaking her head. "Why do I even bother?" She asked throwing her hands up in the air. He quickly followed after her. "Come on babe don't be like that. You know it's only because I got love for ya." He chased after her laughing as she took off into the crowd to escape his playful and embarrassing antics. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nero, Vergil and Sparda quickly cleaned up the shop some more and Nero went to get some wood to fix the stairs.

"Do you think you could give us a hand?" Vergil asked himself. Wait. No. That wasn't himself anymore. That was a part of him indeed. But it was no longer him.

'Strange.' He thought.

He still thought of V as himself because in a manner of speaking he was. V closed his copy of Vergil' book and looked up. "What can I help with?" The dark haired man asked. "I need to help Nero get some more wood do you believe you can manage sweeping and cleaning the rest of the shop. 

"When we return we can just tear up the floor and put down new wood and remake the steps." Vergil spoke. "I don't see why I cannot." V replied back putting his book somewhere safe on the ledge on the window. He took the broom from his other half and began to move around the shop following suite to Sparda. 

Vergil without another glance followed after his son going to help him with the wood. No doubt he'd be upset claiming he can do it himself but he was just as responsible if not more so for the mess that was the shop currently. He needed to make amends and while he had not apologized to the girl he felt a tiny bit of guilt. Somewhere deep down. He wasn't a man of many words but what he didn't speak his actions showed. 

He was trying to be a better person, but human emotions were difficult and annoying to try and understand. He didn't know why he wanted to be a better person, he just did. Maybe it was because he wanted to be a better father to the son be abandoned? Maybe it's because he wanted deep down to make amends with his own brother? Who he'd never willingly admit he loved. 

Out loud anyways. True, he did have a rivalry with his younger twin but now it wasn't so much as trying to kill him it was more akin to sibling rivalry. Just with stabbing and death threats. What siblings haven't thought about ending the other when they've hit their wits end? Maybe none. Maybe this was just him and his brothers way of settling things, or passing the time.

Ever since they were little he couldn't remember a time when they weren't fighting. They were so keen on fighting their parents had to buy two of everything. If one brother had one toy the other wanted one just like it or the same one. And if the other brother had their mothers attention for more than they liked- the other wanted just as much attention as the other- if not more. Everything was a rivalry with them. 

Maybe it was in their blood. Maybe it was their fathers blood that made them so volatile towards each other. He remembered the good times him and brother had before everything happened. Before his trauma. Maybe Dante didn't share the same trauma as him. 

Maybe he didn't have any at all. But he felt it, the trauma. The pain and torture he endured and Nelo Angelo. He had half the mind to think Nero' mother named him that to spite him. But thought against it. She was gone now.

He was gone before his son was even conceived. He left him alone. He needed to atone to so many people. This weighted heavily on the cold man, something he kept hidden very well. Though it was beginning to take it's toll on him, he could feel it. Sense it. 

Why was he trying to atone? 

Was it because he had a family now? Was it because of the human girl? Was it because he truely wanted to change? Or was it maybe because he had done so many horrible things to those around him. Caused them so much pain and trauma? 

He had ripped off his own sons arm for power. Holy shit he was a terrible father. Maybe that was the reason he wanted to change. Maybe all those reasons and more. He soon caught up with his son. 

"I can do this by myself ya know." It was more of a statement than a question. "I am well aware, however, our time would be shortened if we decided to work together, Nero." The quarter demon growled lowly in irritation. He could do this on his own he didn't need his father. 

Father was an overstatement. He was nothing more than a donor to him. He wasn't his father. He wasn't there for majority of his life then he thinks because he spends time with him and they live under the same roof that things will be all sunshine and rainbows. It wasn't! 

He ripped his arm off for gods sake. The trauma Nero had from that, made the poor sweet boy developed a distaste for hospitals. Even the smell was enough to stir memories of Nico and Kyrie in the hospital room with him while he recovered. The smell of the sterile environment, the slight smell of blood, cleaning agents, and a sharp metalic smell and taste that lingered on his clothes and mouth from the garage. With the blood that sprayed him. 

His blood.

He did his best to avoid hospitals now. He didn't think he could have a relationship with Vergil after what he did to him. He ignored his existence for so long. Then when he met him he barely said three words to him before ignoring him again. 

"Thank you, Nero." The words rang in his head and he felt his temper flare. 

He only spoke to Nero after that because he had to fight him. He never got to meet his mother. He couldn't protect one of the people he cared for most.

Credo. 

He still blames himself for not having enough strength. Not being able to protect the brother of the girl he once loved. Granted his still did. But she couldn't love him, not the way he loved her. She tried but the other side of him she couldn't help but fear. 

The demon within Nero. She was afraid he'd hurt her though she knew he never would. She just couldn't be with him because of what he was capable of. That didn't mean she still didn't care for him. No!

She loved him she just couldn't love him in the way he needed. She could be the emotional support he needed, give him the advice he needed but she couldn't be with him. Her fear too great. She gave it a try with him during the time he and her had become the unwilling cores of the Savior, however shortly after she broke it off with him. Being honest about her irrational fear of him. 

Nero blamed himself for it. But knew that deep down it wasn't her fault nor was it his. He couldn't choose who his father was. Where his heritage and blood came from. It was in genetics. 

He couldn't choose even if he wanted too. Oh boy did he want to! Her brother was constantly on his mind when he was down or deep in thought. He failed her. 

He failed him. Quickly glancing the side he still saw Vergil walking beside him. The nerve. After everything he has done he has the audacity the nerve to walked beside him as if eveything were normal. Well in a way they were he guessed. 

Dante and Vergil didn't exactly get along, and at one point they hated each other. They still do but it was more of a sibling rivalry or hatred. Though they didn't see eye to eye on most things- hell all things really- they were still able to walk side by side with each other and not try to kill each other. Most days. Maybe he could try and stand beside the man and learn to tolerate him. 

But the least he could say he was still pissed about the whole ordeal between him and the arm thing. Who wouldn't? But he could at least say he can tolerate Vergil more than Dante. He developed a distrust of the man since he knew who his father was or a hunch. And allowed him to keep the Yamato knowing damn well that he was still alive. He couldn't quite trust his uncle after that. 

He didn't feel like he could trust anyone anymore really. Except for one. 

Her. 

She was there for him after Kyrie broke it off with him, she helped him heal. Though the pain still lingered like any other! she was there. Sure he trusted Kyrie like no other. But he always felt this funny feeling when around her. This tingly warm feeling. 

She never teased him to much if at all. But she welcomed his teasing, she calmed his temper, she welcomed his playful flirting. Though it wasn't playful to him, he kept it borderline. So that it could be interpreted either way. She was extremely dense to which he was thankful for.

Kind hearted too, but there was just something about her that was different. He wouldn't say off- but it was just something that was enticing or enchanting. He sounded like a love struck fool. But he could tell she was having an affect of everyone, Dante wasn't being such an asshole and teasing him. Vergil was warming up to her pretty nicely for a stoic and mostly cold man. 

Which was a shocker for everyone when he didn't insult her off the rip or be extremely brash with his words. He still was but it seemed like he softened the words for her or thought about them more carefully. Biting his tongue hoping he didn't hurt her too badly. She helped the 'dead' Sparda reconnect with his kin. She argued with the legendary dark Knight about how much it would mean to his sons for them to see him. 

To know he was alive and well. She had been missing for weeks almost a month if not so. When she returned everyone was worried but that stopped when they saw a figure walk in behind her. She apologized to Dante and Vergil for not telling them but she wanted to surprise them if he were still alive. She said she knew it wasn't her place to intervene in their family affairs but she wanted them to be happy. 

To have some sense of family, to remember the good times and to reconnect them with someone that was dear to them. That they thought was long dead. Though neither spoke to her immediately after, they even ignored her in exchange for talking or being in the prescence of their father. Nero was a bit sceptical about meeting his grandfather and soon warmed up to him a bit, but he was more worried about her. He thanked her for everything she had done but could sense that she was a bit upset and chalked it up to the twins ignoring her.

When she went out to do some errands he yelled at the two of them for ignoring her, for not seeing she was hurt. They didn't see what the issue was, and then he started pointing out the things she was doing. Staying in her room longer, not really speaking to anyone including him. Leaving the room when conversation would ensue, when one of the twins returned from a mission. This woke the both of them up and both felt a bit guilty for not thanking her for helping them. 

While Dante was better with words than Vergil, he was still an asshole and managed to say something that made things worse. To which even Sparda had to correct him after she stormed out. Vergil was not very keen on words, he tried to tell her he was greatful and made the situation ten times worse. Nero was finally the one to sit her down and talk to her and convince her to come back to the shop. He had just come back from a mission and happened to see her at the orphanage in Fortuna helping Kyrie with the kids.

He got Nico to let him out after some teasing and arguing he yelled at her about how serious this was. It was no laughing matter to which she quickly shut up and allowed him out with no other issues. He managed to pull her to the side after greeting Kyrie and they began talking. She had been gone for over a week and the shop was falling apart. In that time, it had gone back to it's normal appearance. 

Messy, with pizza boxes and paper and whatever other garbage his lazy ass uncle was to stubborn to throw away. The twins haven't really been going on missions and the shop was closed for three day and the bills were due the next and no one had any money to pay for them. They still didn't even now. The power was cut when he left. The budget was out of wack considering Dante wanted to spend all his money on pizza and not get steady income from customers. The twins also were fighting more, things were getting damaged and majority of the time Dante would laze about in his chair dozing.

He pulled the cord out of the phone to stop it from ringing, the only reason they were making a bit of money was because he was taking on extra jobs. He was exhausted and overworked for the money he was earning, and coming from a quarter demon that meant something. She was still skeptical about it until he told her Sparda had been looking for her, this piqued her interest. Why was the legendary dark knight looking for her? She wasn't family. She wasn't his sons mother. 

She was just human. End of story. Nero didn't go into too much detail about that, but he finally convinced her to come back and the trip was two days. And true to his word the power was out, the place looked like a pig sty. Blood and a bit of mud was on the old wooden floor. 

The place reeked she guessed, of them, and demon blood as well as the old boxes of moldy pizza sitting there. She glanced around, barely seeing anything in the darkness of the shop. Dante soft snores could be heard as he laid with both his feet up at his desk. She shook her head covering her nose with her hand, attempting to keep the pungent smell from entering in her nose anymore than needed. As she walked inside Nero had followed suite. 

The smell almost made him want to vomit, ever since he unlocked his devil trigger his sensed have become more heightened. Especially his sense of smell. He almost gagged at the wretched smell invading his nose. The thought of it still made his stomach churn. She went over to Dante noticing he was still sleep. 

When is he never? She had failed to notice the dark haired male sitting down on the couch book in hand silently reading. He spoke up scaring the shit out of her, she jumped up clung to Nero who whipped around relaxing upon realizing it was just V. "I forgot to mention V separated from Vergil a couple days ago before I left and shit hit the fan." He muttered. 

"My apologies Sparrow I didn't mean to frighten you." She nodded in repsonse letting go of the white haired male slowly. He reassured her nervously with a couple pats to her mid back. She looked around for Vergil and V quickly answered as he closed his book seeming to know what she was going to ask. "If you're worried about Vergil he is upstairs in his room. He's locked himself away and hasn't come out since we separated." She was beginning to develope a headache from the smell. 

She was sure if she didn't clean this place up now she'd surely pass out from lack of fresh air, uncontaminated air. She looked towards Nero who nodded and V silently agreed. The three cleaned up the shop miraculously not waking Dante and the plugged the phone back up making the shop look like new in the dark. Nero guided her to the safe areas and they were done in a hour or two. V sat in the same place he was once again after helping Nero fix the couch. 

"I'll go and pay the bills so that we can all have running water and lights to take a shower and see with. Not everyone had demonic heritage and can see in the dark ya know." She replied keeping her voice down. She left to do that and arrived back to an awake Dante and Vergil sitting in a chair reading a book that looked very similar to the one V was currently reading. Sparda was snowhere to be found. 

When she walked in she felt four pairs of eyes on he and quickly went to the kitchen refusing to speak. Dante had greeted her with a cocky and assholish attitude to which she ignored opting just to ignore the situation. Nero remembered he had growled low umder his breath at Dante who shrugged off her attitude. "You're going to do it again. So someone needs to go in there and talk to her like a human fucking being. Like she means something." 

"Becuase right now she feels used and unappreciated not once did any of you thank for reuniting you all together. Now you treat her as if it's her fault she left. You all chase her away pretending she didn't exist. You have no right to be mad. She almost didn't come back. Now someone do something becuase I have half the mind to let her walk right back out the door and do whatever it was she was doing before I fucked it up." 

For a long minute no one moved until Nero did. Dante quickly got up and went into the kitchen and Vergil followed. At first she didn't look at any of them. Dante sighed before be got up from his seat at the table and walked over to her as she started cooking. "Come on babe, let's just sit down and talk?" He asked in his normal carefree voice- to which she shook her head. 

"Don't have time I already started cooking and I'm not turning off the burners." The man then became serious. Placing his hand over hers, enveloping her smaller one in almost scorching heat to stop her movement, which caused her whole body to go rigid. Not in fear but surprise that he had touched her. Dante nor any of the other three dared to touch her other than a simple brush. Touch was something that startled her, Nero took note of that.

"What?" "I- he struggled to say the words he knew he needed to say to her to patch up their relationship- I can be an asshole that is something everyone knows, but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I shouldn't have ignored you and I shouldn't have said what I said the way I said it. I'm sorry." He added. 

"I as well." Vergil added in after his twin after a pregnant pause. 

She didn't respond back for a minute or two staying still. "Apology accepted. I forgive you two." She added turning to look at them, her eyes a tad bit brighter now. "But you both are still assholes. But I still care for you, I don't think anything could change that." She replied. 

She felt a warmth on her back and glance behind her, seeing Nero placing a reassuring hand on her mid back like before. It calmed her and she then shoo'ed them out when she realized she was still cooking and she almost burned the food. "Everybody out. You've distracted me enough." She hissed quickly rushing to make sure the food didn't burn. 

They followed as she said begrudgingly, and soon returned for dinner. He smiled a bit visibly at the memory. She was very special indeed and he feels like his kin know it too. He's never referred to his family as kin before. Maybe it was a demon thing. 

He didn't know. A few minute later he and Vergil arrived at the place to get the wood and they carried it back to Devil May Cry. He hoped she would still be out with Dante so they can finish the floors and steps in theshop. Once arriving back the two move the furniture around as the placed the wood down and got to work. Vergil watched for a bit and Nero guessed it was to see how his son did the floor so he could mimick it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Icy sat at the bar with Dante, who sat with an expensive bourbon. This was his sixth glass? Maybe more. He wasn't buzzed yet. 

"Would you care to go an find a dance partner?" She asked gesturing to a door he had seen but didn't know what was for. "What are ya getting at, babe?" He asked. 

"There's a club behind that door. You can stay here and drink as much as you'd like or you can go and find a partner and dance." She replied. "And leave you here all by your lonesome? I could never babe." He replied downing his drink with a wink towards her.

She blushed softly looking away. This was her first time blushing at his flirting so he decided to push it more. "Is that a blush I see? Well this is a first. Let me see that pretty color." He insisted with his common flirty smirk.

"Stop it." She tried to protest with authority in her voice but they both knew there was no real heat behind her words. "But I'm having so much fun." He protested turning and ordering another drink before looking back. "It's not fun. But seriously though."

"You don't have to stay with me, I know sitting here can be boring for you. You're the life of the party. You like things on the wild side. I'm more relaxed and like simply watching and observing." She replied reaching up with a manicured hand and began scratching her arm nervously. 

The older man frowned a bit. Sure he liked entertainment but he also liked the simple things in life as well. He didn't need adventure and action everyday. While in her prescence he liked to just relax. "I don't mind sitting her with ya. As long as we keep talking. Don't want to bore me to death." He joked. 

She smiled softly at his weak joke flicking her dark eyes up to meet his baby blues. "I'm just saying.... I'm used to being left, it's nothing new for me. You can order as much as you'd like everything's on the house. I'll make sure of it." She murmured. He smiled softly. 

"I'll be sure to run up on hell of a tab then." He said nudging her. "But you don't have to worry about us leaving you. We'll protect you. I know were all asshole sometimes mainly just me and Vergil but know that your safe with us."

"Don't get used to this softness. You won't see it for a while. All this heartfelt bullshit is for the faint hearted." He replied. "I think it's for the strong-hearted. Not faint." 

"You're all rough around the edges but I wouldn't have any of you any other way. I like to hear how appreciated I am every once in a while. Without it being a flirty comment or backhanded compliment. You guys suck at giving compliments. Except for Nero and V."

"Which is strange since V is technically still Vergil. Which means that somewhere deep down Vergil can be nice." She shuddered at the thought.

'Strange.' 

Dante didn't miss that. "Strange to think that from what I've heard about you and your brother. Neither of you are as bad as people describe you. You both just would rather act like assholes to keep everyone away to protect the people you meet.... To protect yourselves. It's all you know how to do, I'm guessing something happened that made you both go your seperate ways and see things differently."

"You both followed your own path and bumped heads and instead of talking it out you both decided to try and kill each other. You both are crazy. You know that?..... But strangely enough that's what I admire about the two of you. You care even though you refuse to admit it." 

"Your way of showing it is quite shitty, but you care and I know you care for Nero. Tell him every once in a while. Everyone wants to know they mean something to their family. That they mean something to someone. I don't care who or what they are." She replied, she placed a hand on his stubbled cheek cupping it. 

Feeling the scruff of his stubble scrap roughly against her soft palm. She then realized what she was doing and went to pull her hand away but he cupped hers with his own. "I know I don't say it often and seem like I mean it. But..... Thank you. For everything. I don't know what we'd do without you here." He replied seriously. 

He let go of her hand and she moved hers back to her side. "Is the high grade liquid courage making the legendary devil hunter soft? Or is this really coming from the heart?" She asked. "It's a bit difficult for demons and half-devils to get drunk so no. The liquid courage is not making me soft."

"This is coming from the heart. Truely. I really mean what I'm saying." He said, eyes meeting hers. The sterness in them warming her. 

He meant those words. He cared just as she had thought. She didn't think she could read him or his family so well, but she did. She could. "You're welcome, Dante." She smiled afterwards and nudged him. 

"Just so you know if you tell anyone about this I'm going to deny it. We never had this discussion. I gotta keep up my reputation for being a notorious asshole." With a wink he down another drink. She shook her head softly and nudged him. "Stop!" He chuckled softly ignoring her fake attempts to make him 'stop.'

"You matter a lot to all of us. The crew needs you. I need you." He admitted. "I don't keep the shop up to date. That's your job." He joked gently flicking her between the eyes.

"Jerk. Maybe I should leave again and let you all fend for yourselves." She said smirking softly. "Whatever floats your boat sweetcheeks." He shrugged lazily and smirked in her direction before it faded once she got up to leave.

"Hey hold up. Where ya going?" He asked grabbing her arm softly to stop her. She turned to him with a smile. "You said whatever floats you boat." He frowned playfully. 

"I'm hurt. You really want to leave us. Ya aren't scared are ya?" She laughed in response to his question proceeding to sit down. When she locked eyes with him she noticed that his eyes didn't hold that usual playfulness she became serious. 

"Oh course not. I could never be truely scared of any of you. Well maybe Vergil and that death glare of his but other than that. No. As long as you aren't trying to actively kill me and or harm me in any way shape or form."

"I'm okay. Truely. But in actuality even if you did hurt me, I wouldn't hold it against you. I care far too much to be scared away so easily. Trust may be hard to earn but it is easily lost."

"Normally..... my trust once earned is hard to loose. Simply for the fact that it's extremely hard to earn, like nobodies business." She added. "But you guys have earned my trust. You are better than most humans I run into and you're not even fully human."

"You don't have to worry. Trust in me." She said placing her hand on his shoulder looking him dead in the eyes. "There's almost nothing you and the guys could do to loose my trust. There's very little you guys could possibly do to make me hate you or fear you."

"I've never seen the other side of you guys before but that wouldn't change a thing even if I did." "Half demon. Or full blooded demon. I'll always care for you. It's about you're heart, and your kindness."

"Not just about looks and heritage. If you all looked like demons all the time I could become accustomed to it. But like all things it would take time. And while I'm at Devil May Cry we've got all the time in the world." She reassured placing her hand on his heart before moving to give the older man a hug.

Filled with a lot of emotion. Relief, as well as the reassurance he needed to calm what little fear crawled in him. "You truely are one of a kind." He spoke seriously as he hugged back albeit sheepishly and hesitantly. Touch was not something he was used too.

His previous partners once afraid and seeing what it meant to be with a half demon bailed. He didn't take offense to it upon first glance but deep down he felt hurt. He's never hurt his partner, and the crew weren't too fond of touch either. The only ones that really touched anyone were Kyrie and Nico. She didn't hesitate when touching him. Not too much anyway. 

When he touched her however, sometimes he could see her tense up. But that was when any and everyone touched her, so he tried not to take it personally. Keyword: tried. Almost as if she was just as touch starved as he and the rest of the crew. She hesitated when touching and he found that it was due to her not knowing if the touch was wanted or not. 

She sometimes fell asleep on either him or Nero and on occasions V. It was extremely rare she fell asleep on Vergil. He could sense that she didn't want to disturb his reading. If she fell on him it was accidental. She was becoming more accustomed to falling asleep on him or Nero once they told her it was okay. 

She still fought it- a lot- but she began to rest on them. No one questioned nor teased her about it since she worked her ass off. They chalked it up to accidentally sleeping on them. One of them would carry her upstairs when everyone had left. Though they could be loud and obnoxious she slept through it as if there was nothing going on. 

But at the first sign of trouble she was awake and getting out of the way. He knew she wasn't exactly helpless but he and the rest of his blood family. Along with the crew, wanted to keep her safe. Though she told them she could take care of herself he didn't believe that. None of them truely did. 

They had never seen her fight before, so it was hard to trust her word on something they've never seen. He even joked about letting her go on hunts just to see if her word was true. When she agreed he quickly declined as the rest of the crew did. They were not taking ANY chances, but he would be lying if he said a part of him wasn't interested to see her fight. What would be her choice of weapon. 

Twin pistols like Ebony & Ivory? A sword? Twin rocket launchers like Lady' Kalina Ann and Kalina Ann II? Devil Breakers like Nero? He hoped to whatever deity existed it was not escrima sticks. 

God no! 

Not against demons! Maybe it was curiosity? Maybe it was the demon half of him? He didn't know. He felt her pull away. 

"I think I'll head back to the shop. We've almost been gone all day, we've spent most of the day in the bar. Think it's time we head to the shop. She never called the shop home like the others did.

Strange.

He was wondering if she saw the shop as home. Did they not make her feel at home? He knew they were different and everyone around them were difficult with words. But he thought she knew the shop was as much of her home as it was theirs. He intended to leave the deed to her, knowing she'd take extremely good care of what he worked so hard to build. 

It wasn't much but it mattered to him. She smiled softly and moved to get off the stool. He watched her closely and nodded in response. In one of his rare moments of seriousness he spoke. "Let's go home." She looked caught off guard by his statement but nodded. 

"Yea. Let's...." She trailed off turning around and walking to the door feeling a familiar heat behind her and the door was pushed open before she could do it herself. She turned and craned her head up to look at Dante and smiled greatfully. "Such a gentleman." She teased was a smile to which he smirked back. 

"The one and only." He murmured and she walked through as they headed back to Devil May Cry. She hesitated to ask Dante a burning question. "Hey Dante..." The man hummed at her calling his name letting her know he was listening. 

"You.... trust me... right?" She asked. "Course I do. Why would you think I don't?" He asked stopping in the middle of the near empty sidewalk turning to her. 

"I- never mind- just forget it." She cut herself off going to walk on but was stopped. "Tell me what wrong. What's bothering you?" He asked. 

"Just forget it. It's time we get home." She muttered turning and walking away not bothering to wait for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Nero, Vergil, V and Sparda all heard Dante and Icy outside. They felt Dante getting closer by his demonic energy. It was leeching out more than usual and had a different air to it. Almost like it was worry. They just shook it off.

They rushed to make sure everything looked right. As the door opened they sat down as if there weren't doing anything. They didn't have time to go to different places like they wanted. Nero flexed his right arm watching it with inspecting eyes. Vergil, V, and Sparda were reading a book looking as they usually do. Casual or serious V sitting in a chair far away from everyone else and Sparda sitting on the couch on the other end away from Nero. Vergil sitting in a different chair away from the others as well. He was surely going to do to his room and lock himself inside amd if he didn't know any better he realized V might do the same. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Dante followed Icy into the shop neither spoke. There was no rubble or destroyed wood under her feet. Her voice got caught in her throat at the floor and upon feeling that there was nothing there. But she swore the floor was destroyed. Her head turned to look at the four men. She let out a startled breath at the shop. 

"The- how did you- what?" Disbelief and shock. The floor was cleaned and new wood was laid down and the stairs were fixed. "You planmed this." She said turning to Dante who splayed his hands out and nodded smirking softly. "Guilty as charged."

"I should have known you were up to something. But thanks.... a lot." "You guys are amazing. That saves me the trouble of having to call someone." "However we still need to fix the walls and the brick and apply a couple layers of paint." 

"Then we'll be done fully. It'll be easy", she said walking further into the shop hearing the door slam shut. "I'm gonna go upstairs, I'm done for the day." Icy replied walking up the steps and going into her room. The telltale sound of her door shutting dispursing everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a DMC Story. This is Post-DMCV and I will try to completely it. Tell me what you think and constructive criticism is okay just don't be too rough. Just politely tell me what I can work on.


End file.
